Recent News/Archive 3
That ignoble, rusted chest turned up from the cluttered depths of Muckvix's Junk Shop in Lower Jeuno has divulged still more of its secrets. In the process, it continues to reveal the heretofore obscure history of the Crystal War in the form of biographical accounts of some of its most integral players. The archiving of the most recent installment of these priceless profiles has been completed, and the works released to the public for the first time in the latest scholarly journals. Click to learn more. A number of job and battle system adjustments have been scheduled for the next version update. Click to find out more. We would like to introduce some more changes scheduled for the next version update, in addition to those mentioned in previous Topics postings. Proceed for details. Ladies and Gentlemen! Egg hunting season will soon be upon us, kupo! Moogles in all three nations are hard at work preparing the latest edition of the festival, for your hunting pleasure. But there's more! This year we are also accepting posts about your egg-citing episodes when you first ventured into Vana'diel. Take a stroll down memory lane back to when you were just an egg; before you finally burst out of your calcium carbonate prison to spread your wings and become the seasoned adventurer that you are today, kupo. Find out more ! Adjustments and additions to fellows have been scheduled for the next version update. Click to learn more. Improvements to the battle system have been scheduled for the next version update. Please click for details. Several new pieces of equipment including weapons and armor are scheduled to be added in the next version update. Click for more details. Doll Festival 2008 is just around the corner! Our hardworking moogles at the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) and the kindly townsfolk have been busy decorating the streets in a dazzling array of colors. Gifts for all our well-behaved adventurers are being prepared as we speak, kupo! More details on Doll Festival 2008 available . For more details on the Fan Art Contest, click . The storyline for the episodic quests introduced in the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack will continue in the much-awaited version update scheduled for early March. Click for just a taste of what to expect in these action-packed quests! Video of Absolute Virtue Weakness Released! (02/13/2008) Today will see the release, in video format, of a helpful hint concerning that most notorious of notorious monsters, Absolute Virtue. Click here to see the video Exciting new quests for both dancer and scholar jobs have been scheduled for the next version update. Through these action-packed quests, you will be able to learn more than ever before about the Vana'diel of the past, as well as get your hands on new artifacts and even break higher limits! Click for a sneak preview! The upcoming version update will bring several adjustments to the existing Campaign system, as well as introduce numerous new features. Click for details. The next FINAL FANTASY XI version update is scheduled to take place in early March. We are currently planning to introduce brand new quests and areas to supplement the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack. Adjustments and tweaks will also be made to a host of elements such as Campaign battles and other battle related items. Details regarding the above additions and changes will be released in the near future. Following the immense popularity of last year's Fan Art Contest, a similar contest will be held this year around the time of the Doll Festival. We will therefore be accepting all fan art submissions under the theme of "The Ladies of Vana'diel," beginning today up until Monday, March 3rd. Be sure to get your submission in on time! For details on how to submit your art, click . Before you know it, it will already be that special time of year again, kupo. Time to present that special someone with delicious chocolates. Time to let them know just how you feel. Yes, Valentione's Day is nigh, kupo! So what have you got lined up for this year? Feeling a little excited? Nervous? Restless, kupo? For details on the Valentione's Day event and an inspirational Moogle soliloquy, click , kupo! Recently, a simple chest, rust-covered and long forgotten in a dark corner of Muckvix's Junk Shop in Lower Jeuno, was rediscovered. Inside was found what has proven to be an unending source of impassioned interest for scholars of the Crystal War period: the biographies of several of the key players in that saga. Below are just a few choice entries from the wealth of information revealed in those priceless texts Click for details. Happy New Year! The New Year is upon us, and once again there have been sightings of unfamiliar creatures on the outskirts of Vana'diel's three main nations. The townspeople are buzzing with speculation on the origins of these visitors, but we are certain our stalwart adventurers will soon uncover the truth of the matter! Click to learn more. The FINAL FANTASY XI team would like to wish all of our players safe and happy holidays! We hope that everyone continues to enjoy their adventures in the world of Vana'diel! Starting today, we have introduced a survey regarding all of PlayOnline's services, and we would appreciate your opinions and requests in regards to Square Enix's customer support (such as GM support and the Information Center). Survey period: From December 9 (Sunday) at 11:00pm to December 24 (Monday) at 11:00pm. We will be using the answers you submit to improve our customer support in the future. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation. Click for the survey. Starting today, the PlayOnline "Membership Information" section under Service & Support on the PlayOnline Viewer can be accessed from the web. The site is currently limited to viewing specific account data, but in the future, more features will be added and users will be able to purchase Content IDs or change payment methods. PlayOnline "Membership Information" can be accessed . [[2007 - (12/04/2007) Special Task Force Report|'Special Task Force Report']] Today's report will detail our actions conducted from the very beginning of the Special Task Force in September 2006, as well as details on our future goals as were explained at the 3-day FINAL FANTASY XI Fan Festival 2007 that started on November 15. Click for details. The Vana'diel tradition known as the Starlight Celebration is all set to kick off on Tuesday, December 18th. The townspeople of all nations are already getting into the holiday spirit, decorating their cities with festive trees and dazzling lights. Street vendors are setting up shop with a plethora of special seasonal wares and everyone is going about preparing to make this year's celebration an unforgettable experience for all of Vana'diel's adventurers. And rest assured that the moogles would never let a holiday season pass without doing something spectacular! The celebration is just around the corner. Don't miss it! For event details, please see the Topics posting on the day of the event's kickoff. The Crystal War revisitation has ended, kupo! We Moogles are literally at each other's throats over which nation was able to secure the most crystal fragments! I think we are going to explode with anticipation if we don't clear this up right away. So without further ado, we present the final results of the Crystal War Revisited event, kupo! Click for the final results, kupo! Click for details on the Crystal War Revisited event, kupo. The highly anticipated version update for the Wings of the Goddess expansion is here at last! All of the exciting content you've seen announced on this site, plus a host of all-new features awaits you! Click for details. The FFXIclopedia Admin Crew will be blogging live from Fan Festival 2007. Click to check our blog of the event. This Topics will introduce a new large-scale battle system to be introduced in the upcoming Wings of the Goddess expansion pack, the "Allied Campaign." Click for details. By now, most players should be familiar with the Mog House and the invaluable conveniences it offers. As of the next version update, the Mog House will undergo a further renovation, as characters will now be able to invite and welcome others into their own private residence! Click for details. Wings of the Goddess, the upcoming expansion for FINAL FANTASY XI, will give players the opportunity to discover a new job and an old favorite: the scholar. During the time of the Crystal War, scholars earned the respect of all ranks of the allied forces with their ability to lead troops to victory using a combination of shrewd planning and resourceful strategies in their positions as tacticians and military officers. Click to learn more about the origins of the "grimoire"--the source of a scholar's martial knowledge. The commemorative special event "Crystal War Revisited" has begun! Which nation do you think was most influential in the outcome of the Crystal War? San d'Oria and its noble knighthood? Bastok and its formidable artillery? Windurst with its unparalleled magic? This controversy can only be resolved by you! Capture crystal fragments from beastman-held positions to attain victory and glory for your nation! "Crystal War Revisited" has begun! Click for details.